Dance
by daydream53
Summary: Mikey has a moment, that involves a broom, table and a stereo. And his brother's are there to recored it! songfic! Then the turtles play the home movie for April and Cassy and its a hit!
1. MIKEY

ok so not as good as my last story but i had to get it off my chest...  
ok so i wrote the out side of the story first then kept changing the song till i got to this one, but i dont feel like makeing big changes

LET ME KNOW IF THERE ARE ANY THING WRONG WITH IT!!

SPELLING OR OTHER!!!!

I DONT OWN ANYTHING AT ALL NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WANT TO

the song is Give Me Your Eyes by Brandon Heath

**READ _SAY_ it kind of connects to this story**

NOW READ ON

* * *

Michelangelo stood in the middle of the living room in his under ground home, a broom in hand. His other brother's Leo, Raph and Donnie, were at the junk yard. Donnie needed some new parts, Leo did not want him to go alone, and Raph just wanted to get out of the house. So, Mikey was left alone in the lair. There father had passed away a few months ago, and things were finally getting back to normal. Mikey glanced around the sewer home once again, making sure that no one was in sight. He then turned to the newly fixed stereo, sitting next to the television set. Mikey slipped a CD into the player and hit play. An echo of guitar filled the room.

_**Looked down from a broken sky  
Traced out by the city lights  
My world from a mile high  
Best seat in the house tonight  
Touched down on the cold black tile**_

Mikey sang along to the song word for word Sweeping the floor with his broom. As the song continued Mikey became more dramatic and louder.

_**Hold on for the sudden stop  
Breath in the familiar shock  
Of confusion and chaos  
Are those people going somewhere?  
Why have I never cared?**_

Mikey jumped onto the wooden table, still singing along to the song to preoccupied to notice his brothers had returned home.

_**Give me your eyes for just one second  
Give me your eyes so I can see  
Everything that I keep missing  
Give me your love for humanity  
Give me your arms for the broken hearted**_

The three turtles stood in the door way of the lair, watching there younger brother dance around on the table.

_**The ones that are far beyond my reach  
Give me your heart for the once forgotten  
Give me your eyes so I can see  
yeah .. yeah .. yeah .. yeah**_

Raph was first to crack, laughing into his hands. Mikey continued to sing and dance, not hearing his older brothers laughing at him from across the room.

_**Step out on a busy street  
See a girl and our eyes meet  
Does her best to smile at me  
To hide whats underneath**_

A evil grin played across Donny's face. The purple turtle slipped into his lab returning with a digital camera in hand.

_**There's a man just to her right  
Black suit and a bright red tie  
To ashamed to tell his wife  
He's out of work  
He's buying time  
Are those people going somewhere?  
Why have I never cared?**_

Leo and Raph could only laugh harder understanding what Donny was planning. They watched as Don turned the camera to the orange loving turtle.

_**Give me your eyes for just one second  
Give me your eyes so I can see  
Everything that I keep missing  
Give me your love for humanity  
Give me your arms for the broken hearted**_

Donny signaled to his older brothers pointing to the radio, then turned his hand as if turning down the volume. Both turtles nodded and Leo slipped around the room stopping in front of the old stereo.

_**The ones that are far beyond my reach  
Give me your heart for the once forgotten  
Give me your eyes so I can see  
yeah .. yeah .. yeah .. yeah**_

Mikey swung around the table using the broom as a guitar, completely oblivious to his surroundings. Raph put his three finger hand indicating a count down.

_**I've been there a million times  
A couple of million eyes  
Just moving past me by  
I swear I never thought that I was wrong  
Well I want a second glance  
So give me a second chance  
To see the way you see the people all alone**_

Raph smirked putting down the first finger. Leo hovered over the volume control of the machine, as Raph put down another finger.

_**Give me your eyes for just one second  
Give me your eyes so I can see  
Everything that I keep missing  
Give me your love for humanity  
**__**Give me your arms for the broken hearted  
The ones that are far beyond my reach  
Give me your heart for the once forgotten  
Give me your eyes so I can see  
yeah .. yeah .. yeah .. yeah**_

The red bandanna wearing turtle put down the last finger making a fist. At the same time Leo turned the volume off. Mikey bellowed the last few lines of the song.

_**Give me your eyes for just one second  
Give me your eyes so I can see  
Everything that I keep missing  
Give me your love for humanity  
Give me your arms for the broken hearted  
The ones that are far beyond my reach  
Give me your heart for the once forgotten  
Give me your eyes so I can see  
yeah .. yeah .. yeah .. yeah**_

Mikey froze bent over at the waist for a dramatic finish, using the broom as a microphone. Slowly Mikey looked up, to face Raph and Donny both smirked back at him. Mikey's eyes then shifted to Leo standing next to the stereo, Leo waved back. Mikey quickly strained up, leaning on the broom. "Hey guys, back so soon?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah." Said Leo, " Donny boy here for got his bag. " he then nodded to the brown messenger bag sitting on the couch. "So we came back for it."

"I cant wait to show April and Casey this." Donny said watching the play back on the camera.

"They are going to love it."laughed Raph watching over Donny's shoulder.

"No, Donny don't." Cried Mikey launching off the table dropping the broom to the floor. "Give me the tape Donatello." yelled Mikey chasing after the purple wearing turtle. Leo ran after the two grabbing the orange turtle by the shell and hauling him to the floor. Raph followed landing on Mikey's legs. The two older turtles got comfortable as Mikey let out a low grown. Mikey looked up just in time to see the tech savvy purple turtle walking into his lab. "Donny." Mikey cried just before his head was shoved back down, the rest muffled into the old carpet floor.

* * *

Let me know what you think

Not very good if you ask me just wanted to get it down, so i could move on!!

**PROMPS WANTED:**

any one have any story lines they dont know what they want to do with or how to right it?? Let me give it a try!! I am going out of computer area for a month and want something to do when i have free times!! let me know if you have any **SONGS **that you want to be used for a story line or just a character you want me to right about **I AM OPEN FOR ANY THING**!! Give me a **plot**, an **idea**, a **character** or **song**!!! any thing will work!! ok so i am done now

HOPE YOU LIKED IT  
READ MY OTHER STORIES!!!!! THEY ALL KIND OF CONNECT WITH SPLINTER DEATH THING!!!!

NOW :

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Lovs,

Dream


	2. Show time

So here is a second chapter of Dance for rosypen . I hope that every one enjoy's it. I had a lot of fun writing it.

Rosypen: I am working on your stories. I hope you enjoy the second chapter of DANCE. That you asked for.

ChizuMaehara: I gald you liked my story. I am will glady work on your song fic but i am having a hard time finding your song you asked me to use but i am working on it.

Dozer: Yeah the splinter death thing was not ment to be an important aspect of the story but more of connect to my other song fic's. I am glad you liked it

Mikell: I am glad you liked it!!! it's one of my fav song's too. I am not a big fan of reading song fic's too but I just am into righting them for some odd reason.

Nightwatcher'sunknowngirl: Thanks for the review. I am working on making your rascal flatts Song fic, I think I will be a good one.. I hope! I will try to have it up soon.

YoTicTac13: Thanks for the first review for the story! I am glad you enjoyed it!

READ AND ENJOY

* * *

"Knock of the bit, shell for brains." hissed Raph aiming to smack Mikey in the back of the head. The orange loving turtle dodged out of range of the three figured hand. The four turtles were running across the roofs of New York on there way to visit there favorite red haired woman and her black haired boyfriend.

"Not till Donatello gives me that disc." Mikey cried, jumping out of range once again to avoid being hit in the head, but keeping his eye's on the small case holding the DVD.

"Going first name on me Michelangelo very nice touch." Responded the purple clad turtle a few steps in front of Mikey.

"It's not that bad, Mike." Said Leo from next to Raph, leaping to the next building.

"Uh, yeah Leo it is." corrected Donny, suppressing a laugh.

"Thats it." muttered Mikey, letting off a burst of speed and diving after Donny and the case. The orange wearing turtle grabbed the square from under the arm of his older brother, and took off running. Mikey let off a cry of victory jumping to the next building. He glanced behind himself to find no one following. Mikey slowed turning around to see his brothers waiting a few buildings away. One of the figures raised his arm, in his hand was a small square shape of a disc case. Mikey looked down to the case in his hand, flipping the case over and opening the cover. He let out a small grown, finding it empty, of a disc. With a dramatic sigh Mikey began making his way back to his brothers taking his sweet time.

"Give you point's for trying Mikey." said Donny waving the case round a bit before sliding it into his belt.

"I hate you all." Mikey hissed in responce glancing around at his older brothers.

"No you don't." Laughed Leo tossing his arm around Mikey's shoulders. The younger turtle grumbled something under his breath and shrugged Leo's arm off.

"Can we get this over with?" Mikey grumbled, crossing his arms over his plastron. Looking as angry as he could, while staring at the near by wall.

"Such a drama queen." muttered Donny, once again taking up the lead. "What were you planing to do after you got the case Mikey?" Don asked. The genius turtle was left with silence as Mikey resided to remain silent. "Going for the silent treatment now, Mikey?" Donny continued, glancing to his right where Mikey ran. Mikey stared in front of himself, not answering.

"Not much of a punishment, bone head." Laughed Raph, "You talk so much anyways, its more like a reword." There was still no response from the orange clad ninja.

"You know Mikey, if you were using your ninja skills we would have never caught you, singing." Leo said, "You would have known we were there and Don would never have gotten it on tape." Mikey stayed silent picking up pace slightly, forcing the other's to do the same. The brothers ran in silence till they reached the last building, stopping on the roof of April's apartment.

"How long you going to keep this up Mike?" questioned Raph. The youngest turtle slipped down the fire escape to April's apartment with no response. "It's not working you know." Raph yelled after him, fist's clenching.

"Oh yeah your not irritated at all." Donny said sarcastically passing Raph on his way to the fire escape. Leo followed Donny patting Raph on the shoulder before disappearing as well.

"I'm not, irritated." the second oldest turtle cried down the fire escape.

"Right." responded Leo, climbing through April's window. Raph grumbled something under his breath following his brothers down the escape in through the window. Inside, Mikey sat on the arm of the couch staring at the coffee table in front of him. Cassy stood next to the pouting turtle trying his best to get is attention. Leo sat in a near by chair watching Cassy's failing attempts to talk to the orange loving turtle. Donny and April stood in front of the television, messing with something or other.

"Give it up Cassy. He is not going to answer you." said Raph smiling at the sad attempts, taking a seat the opposite side of the couch as his younger brother.

"What's up with Mike?" Cassy asked flailing his hand's in front of the unresponsive turtle's face.

"He's mad at us." Don said simply backing away from the TV remote in hand.

"And why is that?" asked April, taking a seat on the cough.

"Because of the movie." Leo explaned, the two humans raised there eyebrows. "Just watch." Leo said, nodding to the television as the picture popped up. The room fell silent as the scene played out. They watched as Mikey danced around on the family's dinner table swinging a broom around. By the end of the short film everyone but Mikey were gasping for breath, April had here hand's warped around her ribs. Cassy and Raph were leaning on each other for support. Leo was trying his best to ketch his breath, and Donny was doing his best to not fall out of his chair. Mikey still sat on the arm of the couch head hidden in his hands. It took the group a few minuets to calm down.

"Oh, Mikey it's ok." said April placing her hand on his arm, trying to reassure the turtle.

"You can have my eye's." Added Cassy, the comment was followed by snorts of laughter.

"But seriously Mike, its a funny movie but you don't have to be ashamed." said Leo leaning foreword in his chair. The young turtle showed not interest in responding.

"Mikey." cried Raph, "Knock it off."

"Still not irritated Raph?" asked Donny, before turning to Mikey "Michelangelo." He tried. April gave Mikey a small shove, sending the turtle sliding off the arm of the cough and on to the floor. Mikey's hands flew from his mouth to his plasteron, his body shaking with silent laughter. The three other turtle's visually relaxed knowing that their youngest brother was no longer mad at them. Mikey gasped for breath, trying to calm himself down letting out snorts of laughter. The others in the room broke out laughing as well. A few minuets later the group finally stopped laughing, Mikey was the only one left gasping for breath.

"I am such a great rock star." Mikey said between gasps of breath. "Dude, we should totally start a band." Mikey shot up from the ground face lighting up in excitement. "We could be called the Mikey Brother band. Or the Ninja Brothers." Mikey rubbed his hand on his chin face scrunching his for head in thought.

"Mikey were turtles." Said Donny, giving his younger brother a 'your crazy look' then glanced around the room at his companions. Both Raph and Leo were giving Mikey looks like he grew a second head. April and Cassy sat trying to muffle there obvious laughter.

"We could go 'Hamato Brothers' you know play it off like the Jonas Brothers, but the seem to similar." Mikey shook his head more of to him self then the group around him."The Turtle Brother Band, could work the TBB for short." Mikey mumbled as he started to pace around the room.

"We can't start a band Michelangelo." Said Leo drawing in Mikey's attention. "For one we don't know how to play any instruments."

"Two, if you have forgotten in that pea brain of your's we cant play any thing, cuz we only have three fingers." continued Raph, putting up his hand curling and uncurling his three figures.

"Thee, were turtle." said Donny shouting the word turtle.

"So they will think were in customs." Mikey said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "TBB could be big, just think about it. No one has ever done it before." Mikey titled his head falling in to a day dream.

"Keep dreaming" Said Raph standing from the cough, rolling his eyes. Leo let out a sigh pushing himself out of this chair.

"I think were going to head out." said Donny following his brothers example sliding out of his seat. Raph smacked Mikey on the side of the head, pulling the hyper turtle out of his day dream.

"You want the movie back?" asked April nodding to the DVD player.

"No, that copy is for you." said Leo, " Don made one for everyone." Donny nodded his head in agreement.

"You made copies?" said Mikey in shock looking at Donny with a hurt expression.

"Oh not this again." mumbled Raph hitting his hand to his forehead, then shaking his head. "Come on Rock Star." he said garbing Mikey by his bandanna tails and pulling him out the window. The four remaining listened as Mikey let out cries of protests all the way up the fire escape.

"We should get going before dumb and dumber wake up the whole neighborhood." said Donny hugging April good-bye, and nodding to Cassy.

"Come over for dinner tomorrow." Said April pulling way from Leo. "That's not a question." April added before the two turtles could answer.

"Fine, will see you a six tomorro?" asked Donny, April nodded in response.

"Hey Donny Boy how do you work You Tube?" asked Mikey popping his head in the window.

"No Mike, you cant put the video on the internet." Donny said turning to the window. Mike let out a irritating grown of disappointment.

"Why?" the young turtle droned, disappearing from view as the purple wearing turtle climbed out the window.

"Because Michelangelo you will expose us all." Leo answered waving to Cassy and April once more then following Donny out the window. The couple listened to the brothers argue as they made there way home.

"Let's watch it again." said Cassy smiling at April like a mad man. April laughed to her self as she joined Cassy on the cough, pressing the rewind button on the remote.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed the story. I wrote it when it was kind of late so let me know about any spelling thing or anything like that.

LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!!!!

JUST PRESS THAT BUTTON RIGH THERE!!!!!!!


End file.
